1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate data input apparatus, a coordinate data input method, and a storage medium on which a coordinate data input program is stored. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coordinate data input apparatus for selecting one of coordinate data sets that are entered by multiple coordinate input devices, such as both a mouse and a digitizer, and a coordinate data input method and a storage medium on which a coordinate data input program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a computer system employs a digitizer such as a tablet, a mouse, a joy stick or a trackball, as a coordinate input device that is used to enter a process (menu) or a corresponding instruction.
Since a mouse, which is the most popular coordinate input device, is small and easy to handle, it is appropriate for a pointer that interacts with the movement of a mouse to be displayed on the screen of a computer and for an arbitrary location on the screen to be designated or for an item on a menu displayed on the screen to be selected by the depression of a button. On the other hand, the mouse is not appropriate for a very accurate and detailed input operation, as when drawing on the display screen is performed.
While taking into account the relative advantages of a mouse and a tablet, arrangements for the selective use of the two input devices have been provided. One sample proposal could be, for example, a xe2x80x9ccoordinate input device switching devicexe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,957,368.
According to the coordinate input device switching device in Japanese Patent No. 2,957,368, when multiple coordinate input devices are connected to a computer that is in use, an accurate and easy input operation can be performed, while the possibility is avoided that a slight movement of a coordinate device, due to vibration, will cause that device to be selected. Further, the xe2x80x9ccode input device switching devicexe2x80x9d is so designed that not only is a selection not made merely by a slight movement of the coordinate input device, but also so that a desired coordinate input device can be selected by an instruction transmitted by the coordinate input device, and a more accurate and easier input operation can be performed.
The conventional xe2x80x9ccoordinate input device switching devicexe2x80x9d has various merits; however, since it is assumed that one user will continuously manipulate either a mouse or a digitizer, such as a tablet, if a mouse and a digitizer (tablet) are separately employed by two users, a conflict occurs in the use of the pointing devices, i.e., a problem occurs due to the simultaneous use.
For example, assume that a first user manipulates a mouse and a second user employs a digitizer (tablet) to write a character. In this case, while the first user is manipulating the mouse, only after the second user lifts the tip of the digitizer pen from the tablet is the mouse entry regarded as valid.
This problem can be avoided by setting a so-called tablet preference mode; however, the operating mode must be changed during an operation, and the process of the operation becomes complicated.
Recently, the use of large-screen display devices for television conference systems has spread, and a mouse or a digitizer has been employed as coordinate input devices for entering instructions corresponding to a process. Especially, as is described above, since a digitizer can be handled in the same manner as common writing equipment, this pointing device is appropriate for a television conference system that employs handwritten drawings.
When a large-screen display device equipped with a digitizer is used like a white board, multiple pens for the digitizer may be employed. Well known arrangements for using multiple pens for a digitizer are an xe2x80x9celectronic data drawing devicexe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-59813 and a xe2x80x9ccoordinate input control devicexe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-28095. xe2x80x9cElectronic data drawing devicexe2x80x9d of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-59813 discloses that multiple conference participants employ multiple digital pens at the same time on one screen and the direction of the window is changed so that each participant can easily see it. xe2x80x9cCoordinate input control devicexe2x80x9d of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-28095 discloses that a validation of the cursor input is smoothly transferred when multiple users enter coordinates at the same time using multiple digital pens.
The two conventional examples are provided on the assumption that two users employ digitizer pens at the same time. In a emulation system for entering coordinate data of a digitizer by utilizing a mouse has the same problem. That is, when one user operates a mouse while the other user detaches the pen from the digitizer per each stroke of writing, the input by the mouse become valid.
Further, according to the xe2x80x9celectronic data drawing devicexe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-59813, a new screen drawing device for the use of multiple pens at the same time is required, and the conventional system can not be employed directly. In xe2x80x9ccoordinate input control devicexe2x80x9d of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-28095 a conventional mouse driver can be utilized. However, in case that the input mode of the digitizer is changed when one user employs a pen while another user is writing a character, there is a problem in which the position of the cursor.
To resolve this problem, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a coordinate data input apparatus, a coordinate data input method and a storage medium storing a coordinate data input program automatically giving priority of an input processing of coordinate information data by a currently valid coordinate input apparatus without requiring a special mode setting operation.
To achieve the above objective, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a coordinate data input apparatus comprises:
a connection means connecting multiple coordinate input means;
a driver, for receiving coordinate information from the multiple coordinate input means via the connection means; and
a processing means, when a selected coordinate input means is operated, for validating only coordinate information supplied by the selected coordinate input means during a predetermined time.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a coordinate data input method by means of utilizing multiple coordinate input means, comprises the steps of:
validating, when specific coordinate input means of the multiple coordinate input means is operated to supply coordinate data, only coordinate information supplied by the coordinate input means under operation during a predetermined time.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a storage medium is provided on which a computer-readable program executing a method by means of multiple coordinate input means, comprising a validating step of validating, when a coordinate input means of the multiple coordinate input means is operated to supply coordinate information, only coordinate information supplied by the coordinate input means under operation until a predetermined time.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a coordinate data input apparatus comprises:
a coordinate input means including multiple input pens;
firmware for receiving coordinate information input by the coordinate input means; and
a processing means for permitting the firmware, when an input pen is operated, to output only coordinate data designated by the input pen under operation.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a coordinate data input method comprises the step of:
permitting firmware, when an input pen of multiple input pens is operated, to output only coordinate information designated by the input pen under operation during a predetermined time.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, a storage medium is provided on which a computer-readable program executing a method by means of multiple input pens is stored, the method comprising the step of:
permitting firmware, when an input pen of the multiple input pens is operated, to output only coordinate information designated by the input pen under operation during a predetermined time.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during the following description given in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts in the figures thereof.